millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Kitty got wet!
I dare you to read the whole blog. Numerology Name Philosophy Finder...Thing A long while back, I found this website. Here's a link to it. It claims that your given name has a certain influence on the kind of person you'll be based on the letters in your name and some weird...numerology science or somethin'. I don't know. Normally, I would think this kinda thing is a bunch of poopy, but I've searched the names of real people I know in real life, including yours truly, and...it's a little more accurate than I thought it'd be. I also tried it on my brother, and he said that some parts, but not all were accurate. Here's what I got for my real name...of course, I'm not tellin' you pipsqueaks what my real name is. :V *Your first name of MOOO has made you happiest when you are expressing in some creative, artistic way, and not conforming to strict routine. *In a large group of comparative strangers, you are quiet and rather shy, unable to express yourself, not really wanting to become involved in conversation. *On the other hand, among friends with whom you feel at ease, you are expressive, witty, and quite charming. *These contrasting natures make it difficult for people to understand you and can lead to friction in your personal life. *You are deep, philosophical, and refined, but your extremely sensitive nature causes you to become depressed and self-pitying over any real or imagined slight. *Although the name MOOO creates an interest in the deeper aspects of life, we emphasize that it frustrates you through a scattered and emotional nature. *This name, when combined with the last name, can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the heart, lungs, bronchial area, liver, and bloodstream. They limit it to like, 10 names per day, so yeah. :o Try using it on some people you know, maybe yourself, and um...check if it's accurate. I wonder if there is any authenticity to this. Also, if you'd like, you can post your results. I tried it on my OCs, but none were accurate. Guess it's because they're not real people with those names...? Millard Highers React To... Somewhat recently, I've been watching these "Kids React To" videos by a YouTube channel called TheFineBros. Here are a few of their videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKgYl2Jwkh4&feature=relmfu, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzSuJt5mDPY&feature=relmfu, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gkQ1OYGe-k&feature=related Basically, they have a bunch of kids, around 5-14, have them watch a bunch of popular YouTube videos, and show their faces/reactions as they're watching it. It's pretty amusing what the kids make of what they watch. Then, I sorta had an idea. How if we had a spin-off RP of sorts, and do something similar where we have the Millard High characters react to certain videos/music? Honestly...I'm not sure if it'd actually work, but it's just a thought. The Ramblings of a Neurotic Potato-Obsessed Lady As I've mentioned while we were RPing, I've been reading back on old parts of the RP. Looking back at it, I want to puke at myself. I can't read back for more than say, 15-30 minutes before I just get totally embarrassed of myself. Whee. Dominick, being one of my oldest characters on here, probably changed the most in the way I portrayed him out of all my characters, so I'll focus mainly on his quotes...though, my other characters also sounded a little dopey in their olden days. Here are just some specific instances where I wanted to eat myself: *'Dominick:' Well, yeah, I'm only a student. I'd expect an adult or some sort of faculty member to deal with these kinds of problems. Like I said, isn't that their job, not ours? My problem is that they don't even try to deal with the problem; they just obey him the minute he takes out a knife. But I guess I do see your point, in some ways. Maybe I should have done something. But tell me, why does it have to fall upon a student to take these kinds of matters into their own hands? It's ridiculous. —Part 4, during Math class :Here, he just sounds like a complete and total pansy. >:o Every time I read my posts around where this quote happened, I feel like bashing my head in. For starters...I don't image him using a word such as "ridiculous". Just the way the whole thing is worded doesn't sound very...Dominick-y. He's talkin' like some student activist...thing, ranting with a long, liberal speech. Which is so not very him (at least, as I portray him now). What was wrong with me?! *'Emette:' Grrr... LEMME GO RIGHT NOW! *squirming around causing the chair to shake* Daisy: No! You're just going to go and try to kill everyone again! Dominick: *at Emette* Ha ha ha! Yeah, and why should we? —Part 4, during the lockdown :Here, he sounds like...I dunno. If I controlled him now, he'd be calmer (?), and would just go like, "Give us one good reason why we'd do that. " Or something roughly like that. Bleh. Without giving any more specific instances ('cause there's too many), back then, I made Dominick way too, er...grumpy. I don't think he's really grumpy and complain-y, just...blunt? Just felt like gettin' that out there. Case point being, if you read back on the older parts of the RP, just know that you shouldn't totally base how my characters were back then on how you view them now! asdfghjkl Also, just some little fun trivia, since we're on the subject...I kinda regret the name "Dominick". Truth be told, I never liked that name...at all. I'm used to it now, though. Initially, I considered the name "Dimitri", but my main character in the Warrior RP was already named that, so I thought Dominick might have been a somewhat similar name. I was also considering Sean, Xavier, and Connor...out of those, I think Sean may have been good for Dominick, but now, as all of you know, I already have another Sean. So, um...anyway, is there anything specifically that you facepalmed at with your characters or regretted doing, if you read back on the old parts of the RP? Millard High Students on WIKIA! I was just thinkin', maybe more of us should create a Wikia account for our characters and do thingymajigs on Chat. lolidk Category:Blog posts